


SkyHawk

by AgentTrilloku



Series: SkyHawk [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTrilloku/pseuds/AgentTrilloku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to popular demand I have decided to expand on my story Hawkeye's Safe house. This will be a prequel to that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawkeye's new guest

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of marvel

Coulson was suppose to be the one bringing Skye to the Safe house but being Director had its disadvantages and one just happened to be him not being able to currently leave the Playground. So instead of being comforted by the closet thing she had to a father, Skye found herself staring out the cockpit of the Quin jet with May. Who was not much of a conversationalist let alone someone who would offer comfort. She sighed and tried to focus on the positive things like the amazing view. "He wanted to be here."

May's voice startled her. "What?"

"Coulson wanted to be here, Skye. He cares for you, honestly I think your the daughter he never knew he wanted."

Skye watched as a small smile flashed across May's face before it returned to its normal resting bitch face mode."so where are you taking me?"

"To a safe house only a handful of people know about.Its secret enough that it's was never put in any of shield's records."

"Let me guess it's in the middle of nowhere and since no one knows about it, no one will show up and I can't hurt anyone..."

Skyes voice trailed off as she looked down at her lap. May reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Skye some of that is true, yes it is secluded and yes since very few people know about it you don't be bothered. You are wrong though about why we are taking you there. This is the best place for you to be able to relax and focus on your powers." 

May's hand drifted down to touch the bracers on Skye's arms. "The stress of keeping people on the base safe was causing you to injure yourself. We are hoping that with no one at risk you will be able to focus on control and not the restraint of your powers.We care about you Skye, your family"

Ok that made Skye feel a bit better, they weren't sending her away because they were scared of her. "Thanks May, I appreciate you saying that."

"If you tell anyone what I said you will regret it."

The rest of the flight passed in silence but it was comfortable.

.......................

"So why does Shield own a farm house in the middle of the boonies?"

Skye sat her bag on the couch and looked around. The place looked rather cozey. Which struck Skye as odd for a shield safe house.

"It's not technically a shield safe house. Which is why this is the safest place for you to be."

May was in the kitchen stocking the fridge . "don't worry only 5 people know about this place, so you should be able to get plenty of rest and relaxation."

"So who else knows about this place?"

May smiled and placed a hand on Skyes shoulder "don't worry about it. Now I have to get back to the base, either Coulson or I will contact you every day around 7pm to check in ok. If you need anything call us." 

Skye nods and watches from the porch as May heads for the quin jet. May looks over her shoulder "I still expect you to train every day Skye. This is not a vacation."

............................

Clint was tired. Sure he didn't really have job anymore what with shield falling to Hydra, Tony had set up and account for each of the Avengers shortly after they all started working as a team so he really didn't need a new job. Life at the tower though was exhausting. Don't get him wrong he loved it there, except for the constant explosions from the lab.

Tony and Bruce bonding was a shock to everyone but they are total science bros. Thor occasionally stopping in was always a good time which involved a lot of asgardian alchol. Steve and Sam were off chasing the winter soilder aka Bucky Barnes and only checked in every few months and Natasha oddly enough was spending a lot of time in the lab with Tony and Bruce. Clint really dodnt know what to make of that. So to put it simply he was physically rested but mentality he was just tired. This ment one thing, a trip to the farm.

A few weeks alone with the silence of the country side sounded amazing. So he wondered down to the garage and grabbed the keys to his old jeep. It was beaten up, and probably needed a new paint job. He could afford it now but it was so much more fun to watch Tony's face every time he saw it parked next to his fancy smacy cars. He didn't bother leaving a note or telling anyone where he was headed. Natasha would figure it out, cover for him and keep Tony from trying to find him.

The drive was long but quite and already he was feeling more relaxed. It was dark by the time he was pulling into the long driveway. As he got closer to the house he noticed there was a light on in one of the up stairs rooms. He quickly turned off the headlights and killed the engine. Reaching behind him he pulled out his now and crept towards the house. Only a select few knew of this place and none of them were here. As he got closer he noticed that there were no cars around so whoever was here either walked or was flown in.

Carefully he scaled the railing of the porch to get to the roof. Inching his way to the room with the light on he noticed the window was open. Ok these are like the worst criminals ever. Seriously who breaks into a house then leaves lights on and Windows open? Easing aside the curtain he glanced into his room and saw a person shaped lump on the bed. Their breathing was calm and even so they must be asleep. Crawling in he draws an arrow and notches it. Once he is next to the bed he whips back the coves and aims the arrow at the intruders head. He registers that she was cute about 2 seconds before she screams and throws up her hands. Next thing he noticed was the sensation of flying through the air and slamming into the wall.


	2. Who the hell are you?

Skye stared at the man current unconscious on the floor of her bedroom. She scurried out of bed and checked his vitals, he was still breathing and his pulse was steady. She grabbed the bow that was laying next to him. What kind of robber attacks people with a bow? That seems so inconvenient, moving the bow out of his reach she looks for something to tie him up with. Finally she settled upon the sheet from the bed. Not the best thing but she wasn't willing to leave him alone long enough to find anything else. She wanted to call May but her laptop was downstairs, so she held the bow in her lap as she sat on the bed facing him. She doesn't know how to shoot a bow but she bet it would hurt enough if she hit him with it. 

..........................

Clint slowly came to and before he opened his eyes he took in his situation with his others senses. He was still slumped against the wall. He had no idea what that girl did but she deffinetly knocked him for a loop. His arms were tied with what felt like the sheets from the bed, should be easy enough to break. His head and back hurt but nothing felt broken. Cracking his eyes open, he scoped the room. "I know your awake. And if you move I will hit you with your bow. What kind of burgler uses a bow anyway?"

"Your the one trespassing, not me."

"Yeah. See now I know your lying because I was told only 5 people know about this place."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing, how did you find out about my house because I don't know you, two of the people who know are dead, one is mia and the other is currently in New York, so who the hell are you?"

Skye shuffled nervously on the bed, she kinda figured the two dead people are Coulson and Fury. Neither of which are dead really that means this guy is not in the know. The one he thinks is mia would have to be May. "Um, well if your really the owner then you can tell me....." 

She trailed off she really didn't know what to ask honestly she hadn't really been listening when Coulson was going over the history. Not really her fault she kinda shut down when he mentioned her having to leave. She noticed his shoulders twitch and knew from May's trai,ing he was trying to free himself. She jumped off the bed and held his bow like a baseball bat over her shoulder. "I will hit you with this, stop trying to get loose." 

He stopped and stared at her. "Don't hold her like that. Look I promise not to kill you just put my bow down." 

"I don't think your in a position to threaten me."

Clint rolled his eyes the more he talked to this girl the less he thought she was any kind of evil villian, or even a little evil. She kinda reminds him of a kitten all puffy and hissy but to cute to be anything but adorable. "Look just tell me how you got here and why your here."

"And why should I tell you that?"

She still holding his bow like a bat and he can't help but cringe a little. "If I know who told you about this house, we can contact them and get out of this whole mess."

Skye considers his offer. It could be a ploy to get her to drop her guard but there was something about him that made her want to trust him. "May"

He cocked his head to one side "excuse me?"

"May brought me here, well Agent May brought me here."

His eyes widened just a bit. "Melinda May?"

"Yeah, she's my SO."

"She's your SO."

"Yeah"

"Your an Agent?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have some way of contacting her?"

"My laptop but it's downstairs."

"Go get it."

She laughed, and almost dropped the bow "I just told you May is my SO, so you know good and well, if you know May. She would kill me if I left a potential assailent to retrieve my laptop."

Jumping up Clint jerked his bow from her hands and stepped back holding up his hands. "Now let's go downstairs, I'll walk in front with my hands up ok"

Skye frowned May would be so disappointed in her for not being able to react to his attack fast enough or at all really. "Fine, just go."

Skye sat at the kitchen table with the guy across from her, turning on her laptop "hey, I never did ask what's your name?"

"You can call me Barton"

It seemed silly only giving her his last name but if the person she was calling want really Melinda he was gonna have to kill her. So no reason to be completely nice. Suddenly a voice Clint hadn't heard in over a year came over the laptop speakers "Skye is everything ok?"

"Not really, this guy named Barton jumped through the window and pointed a bow at me. Now we are both trying to figure out if the other one should be here."

"Oh God, did you say Barton?"

Skye was kinda surprised by the amount of exsaperation in May's normally stoic voice. Well at least it sounds like she knows him, "yeah see"

Skye turns the laptop to face him and upon seeing May he smiled a goofy but really cute grin and waved. "Glad to see she wasn't lying. I was thinking I was gonna have to kill her. What have you been up to May?"

"Not much riding horses in the mountains, it's been a hell of a vacation. You seen any spiders lately? I ment to have the house fumagated before I left."

"Nope last spider I saw was in my house before I got here."

Skye just stared at Barton, what the hell were he and May talking about? It was obviously some kind of code, but she couldn't make heads nor tails of it. "Look it's great that you all know each other, so if your not gonna kill me I'm going back to bed."

"Skye, the house your in belongs to agent Barton. You can trust him."

Clint watched as Skye froze just a second at the word trust, before nodding her head "ok"

"Go ahead to bed I'll explain the situation to agent Barton."

Clint watched Skye retreat before turning back to the laptop. "What's going on May, who is she and why is she here?"

He watches as May sighs "We are in the process of rebuilding shield and Skye recently was exposed to a 084 that left her with a gift. It seems to be linked to her emotions and it was recommended by Andrew that she take some time off. So the safest place I could think of was the farm. Honestly if I knew you were gonna be there I would have taken her to Banners house."

"Ok not getting into the rebuilding of Shield just yet, what kind of powers and you brought in Andrew.... Girl must be special."

"So far she causes earthquakes, and she is Clint. Look do me a favor if you are gonna be at the farm for a while would you mind helping her? The process of getting her gifts killed a fellow agent and she won't talk about it. Not to mention the team freaking out, she needs someone to talk to."

"I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Clint, let me warn you though she is slow to trust her last SO turned out to be Hydra and he developed a sick obsession about her."

May was about to say more when there was a knock at her door. "I gotta go Clint. Please take care of her."

The screen went black and Clint leaned back in his chair. So much for rest and relaxation, what's he suppose to do with a girl that makes earthquakes. He thought back to her throwing him against the wall. That wasn't an earthquake, maybe there was more to her power then even May knew. Groaning he stood up and headed for the guest room, he would kick her out of his room tomorrow. Right now he needed sleep.


End file.
